Forever Lasting Love
Leo's P.O.V. I told her ALL my secrets. But she betrayed me. I loved her, I trusted her. But it was all a lie. My friends was right all along. She is nothing but a double crosser. I thought that over and over again as I drove the car. She was right beside me. "So, hows your day?" she started. At first I thought her name was music to my ears. I was so in love. Her name is Angel Tolentino. Ever since I found out she betrayed me, I hated to say her name now. I did not reply to Angel I just rolled my eyes. "Are you mad at me?" she asked. I looked at her and made a face. "LOOK OUT!" Angel shouted, she pointed at the road. I look back and I saw a truck coming toward us! Me and Angel screamed. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. The truck hit us, I bumped my head. And I fell unconscious. Or at least I think. I opened my eyes, I saw bright lights everywhere. Everything was a blur. I closed my eyes again, because I felt weak. I opened my eyes again, I had a hard tme to breathe and my forhead had a cast. My head was covered, I felt I was BALD. "Finally, your awake!" my mother said, squeezing my hand. "Where am I? Where is Angel?" I asked weakly. "Your in the hospital" she said softly. Then there was a long silence. "How about Angel?" I demanded. "She....Is......Dead." she said slowly. "What happened to her?!" I demanded. "Calm down, your not aloud to be stressed" my mother said calmly. Why did I stress or care about Angel? She betrayed me! But from all her lies and her HUGE betrayal, deep down my heart I still loved her. "Angel got Amnesia, then she got depressed because she did not know a thing about herself. She became wild, so she.....Comitted suicide" my mother said sadly. She also HATED Angel. Why was she so sad? "Mom, please leave. I need some silence" I said softly. My mother left the room. I started to remember the memories of me and Angel. I started to cry MANLY tears. My bestfriend Sam entered the room, I wipped my tears, then looked at him. He had a big smile on his face. "Why so happy?" I asked. "Don't you know? ANGEL DIED!" he laughed. "ANGEL DIED, ANGEL DIED" he sang. I got a little pissed but I did not show it. He was one of my friends who really hated Angel. I did not even know why is he my bestfriend? Bestfriends are suppose to support you! But look what he did. It was the opposite. He handed me his cellphone. He showed picture of Angel's funeral and her inside her tomb, then he showed me a picture of her making out with another man again. I bit my lip to hold my sadness. "Don't tell me your still in love with her?!" he demanded. I looked away, trying to hold my tears. "Fine!" he shouted then left. A few minutes later after he left the lights went off. I shivered. I saw a figure walk toward me. I squinted through the darkness. The figure came closer, I soon I realized the figure was ANGEL! "The day we had an accident, is that why you did not talk to me?" she asked, touching gently my hand. "I was not sure to believe them or not" I replied, then looked away. "I was just talking to him. Then they tool a picture of us sideways. Besides he is my cousin!" she explained. I started to believe her. But I might just fall into another trick. "Please believe me" she begged. I looked at her again. I nodded my head as a sign that I believe her. She sat beside me a kiss. "No" I said. "Please? For me. This is my saying of good bye" she begged. "Oh, alright" I smiled. We kissed on the lips. Sparks fly in that kiss. It was long and full of love. I was sad because she had to go away. I did not stop kissing her, until I realized she vanished. What was left behind was a picture of both of us. That was the HAPPIEST day of our lives, it was our first date. I smiled, I held the picture. "I will always love you" I muttered. As I slowly closed my eyes. The End. Leo has black hair, dark brown eyes, thin and tall. While Angel has blonde hair, sky blue eyes, thin and tall. They both live in South America. They are both 20 years old. The Beginning. One day Leo was calling Angel on his cellphone. But she did not answer. Leo got worried. His friend Sam passed by him. Sam showed pictures of Angel an another man making out. He felt betrayed. Then Angel called back Leo to pick her up. Where is he now? Leo now lives in Ohio. Single because he never wanted to love again. His job is a lawyer. He is 30. He has no friends that are girls, because he is afraid to FALL in love again. Why all of Leo's friends and family hate Angel? Leo's friends and family hated her because she might be just USING him. Because he lives with a rich family.